The Next Generation
by UniverseClassLegend
Summary: Years after the adventures and days of Huntresses, A new generation of young Huntsmen prepare to carry on the legacy of four legendary heroes, their parents, Team RWBY.
1. Rudolph Rose

The 6-year old boy stood at the grave. Sure, it was a little cold and snowy, but it didn't really bother him. As he lifted up his hood, he stared down at the name.

"Hey there, Grandma." The boy smiled. "Funny how we first met like this, huh? You must be thinking 'Who is this guy, and why does he look just like my daughter?'. Well, notice any difference?" He bet it didn't take long. Rather than being silver, his eyes were a crimson red.

"That's right." He smiled. "My name is Rudolph Rose. Does that last part sound familiar? Well it should. Ruby Rose is my mother. Pretty shocking plot twist, huh Summer?" He sighed.

"You've heard of her friend, Wiess Schnee, right? Well, Rubes probably told you everything. How Little Red Riding Hood got married to Snow White, and how she gained three kids as a result."

He was silent.

"It's complicated. Anyway, You're looking at one of them. There's also my older sister, Mei Schnee, and my younger brother, Winifred Schnee. Sure, my last name is Schnee, but I prefer Rose better."

He then noticed the sheathed weapon at his waist.

"Oh, this? Of course it's not Crescent Rose." He smiled. "Mom told you it was destroyed in her final battle against Cinder." His voice fell a little. "And how she lost her right eye. And how Mei saved the day. And… well…."

He pulled out his weapon and activated it. Before his eyes, it began to transform. On each end, two scythe blades detracted.

"Now, I know what you're thinking." Rudolph smirked. "But like I said, it's not Crescent Rose OR Crimson Edge. I call this baby Red Reaper. It's like Crescent Rose, only it has a little upgrade."

He was silent.

"No, it can't fire anything. Mom only has one ammunition clip, so I can't risk it. It's all she has left of Crescent Rose."

Suddenly, his eyes widened.

"I almost forgot!' Rudolph gasped. "I finally gained my own Semblance! Check this out."

Rudolph concentrated, and then his entire body burst into flames, including Red Reaper!

"Sorry, I didn't inherit your little girl's speed. My Semblance is Pyrokinesis. Plain English? I basically control fire."

The flames vanished, and the redhead smiled.

"Well, I'll be seeing you soon one day, Grandma. Stay cool."

As Rudolph left, he could easily remember Ruby's words to him.

 _"Just because you don't have silver eyes doesn't mean you can't live your live as a leader."_ She had said. _"It is the destiny of you, Mei, and Winifred to carry on the names of Schnee and Rose. And no matter what happens, I'll always be proud of you. You will always be Rudolph Rose deep down inside. You will always be my son."_

…

The Junior Division of the tournament had reached its final round. Amity Coliseum was filled with spectators. Rudolph had climbed so high. He couldn't back down. As he readied his weapon, he headed outside. Once on the field, he instantly made out many faces: His mothers Ruby Rose and Wiess Schnee, his sister Mei, his younger brother Winifred, his aunts Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long, and his cousins Shadow "Black" Belladonna, Solar "Yao" Xiao Long, and Li Belladonna. On the opposite side of the arena, he saw his rival: Sapphire.

Sapphire was Rudolph's classmate and best friend at Beacon Academy. Yes, THE Beacon Academy, the very same school his mother attended all those years ago. Sapphire was a 6-year-old boy with blue hair and blue eyes. He could also be Rudolph's rival at some points. But there was one thing Rudolph disliked about him. Every time a Silver-Eyed Warrior was brought up, he would just scoff the idea off!

 _"Yeah, right!"_ He would say. _"Sure, I've seen a few guys with those eyes, but if you ask me, their powers are nothing but a legend! There hasn't been any fancy beams or magic thingamajigs for thousands of years!"_

Man, was Rudolph hurt by that! His mother, grandmother, and sister had silver eyes, and Sapphire thought the powers they had were nothing but a myth! Every time he said that "Silver eye powers don't exist!", Rudolph had the sudden urge to beat him up.

This tournament was just what he needed.

"Hey Redhead!" Sapphire called out. Rudolph smiled. Redhead was one of his nicknames. Along with Rudy, The Crimson Kid, and, his personal favorite, Ruby Jr.

"You must be excited, huh Saphy?" Rudolph smiled. "I should warn you, the legendary Jaune Arc trained me for 2 years."

"Oh, you mean that dead blonde guy? Don't make me laugh, weirdo!"

Rudolph gasped.

"RRRRRGGGHHHH!"

In anger, Rudolph engulfed himself in his Fire Semblance and drew Red Reaper.

"He was the leader of Team JNPR AND my teacher and you call him a dead blonde guy?!" Rudolph roared. "Man, you know exactly how to get on my nerves!"

Sapphire became shocked at his opponent's Semblance.

"Wow, that's pretty cool!" He remarked. "Too bad, cause fire can't fight THIS!" Sapphire then unleashed his own Semblance: Aquakinesis, control over water! The blue boy then drew his own weapon: A double-bladed sword he called Blue Blood.

"Now, enough talk." Rudolph smirked, twirling his scythe/staff. "What say I kick your butt?"

"Sorry, you might wanna beat it, before I beat you!" Sapphire prepared his own double-bladed weapon.

The red and blue boys got into a battle position as the arena began to morph. On Rudolph's side, a massive volcanic landscape formed. On Sapphire's, a tropical beach was created. As lava and water began to flow and erupt, the announcer yelled out:

"LET THE MATCH BEGIN!"

As waves crashed and volcanos boomed, the boys began their fight. Scythe met Sword, Fire met Water, and best of all, Rudolph could hear the crowd, his family, cheering him on.

"That's my boy! Go get him!" Ruby yelled.

"Knock him into the water, big bro!" Winifred cheered.

"You got this, little brother!" Mei screamed.

Weiss didn't yell anything. She just smiled.

"Wow! I wouldn't expect anything new from my cousin!" Yao said. "He is Aunt Ruby's legendary son, after all!"

"Come on, nephew! Kick his a-mph!" Yang's screeches were block as a smiling Blake put a hand over her wife's mouth.

"Seriously, Dad, you should watch your language." Black sighed.

"That's just Yang being Yang." Li smiled.

On the battleground, Ruby put his training to the test. Even though he didn't inherit Ruby's Speed Semblance, he was still fast, as he backflipped to avoid a water wave Sapphire summoned.

"Just like the good old days, huh Ruby Jr?" Sapphire taunted, as his weapon clashed with Rudolph's.

The Crimson Child smiled, remembering the previous times he and Sapphire fought. Sometimes it was just for fun, others were because of Sapphire's Silver Eye Phony idea. Sometimes Rudolph was left standing, other times he was face first in the ground.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that, even though I'm totally gonna-." Rudolph was interrupted as another wave swept him into the water section of the arena. Leaping out, and coughing a little, Rudolph managed to kick Sapphire close enough to the mini-volcano so that his cape would catch fire.

"OWOWOWOWOWOW! What the heck, Rudy?!" Sapphire half-cussed as he tore off the cape as if it had silver eyes.

"Hey, there's only two rules in this thing." Rudolph giggled. "Rule 1: No holding back. Rule 2: There are no rules."

"Dang it, you're just like your mom." Sapphire growled. "With that childish attitude, knowledge of weapons, and wielding a big-butt scythe. At least you don't have those stupid eyes of hers."

"Why you little-!"

Rudolph began to swing Red Reaper furiously as if Sapphire was a Grimm. He had to be careful too. He once swung downward and stopped midway because one of the lower blades was inches from his crotch.

The fight had reached 5 minutes. Due to his mom's fascination of weapons, Rudolph knew that no matter what, a sword was just a sword.

 _Alright, let's see._ He thought as he locked weapons with Sapphire again. _Blue Blood has only so much durability. Looks pretty sharp too. If he hits me, I might leave this place with a Band-Aid or two. I know! I'll take out the weapon first! Mom may have relied too much on her own, but I won't make that same mistake!_

He leaped back, then transformed Red Reaper into its Ranged Mode. He aimed, then pulled the trigger.

Sapphire braced himself, expecting to see blood. But when he opened his eyes…. He was perfectly fine!

"What the?"

"GOTCHA!"

Rudolph's weapon wasn't even loaded! He had fired a blank. He had made a few upgrades for it, but he still refused to use that Fire Dust Ammunition Clip.

Having caught Sapphire off-guard, he swung Red Reaper at just the right angle and broke Blue Blood in half!

"M-M-M-My weapon!"

"Funny, I though you were gonna say Baby, Sweetheart, or something fond-like."

"What!? That's just stupid! Who calls their weapon names, your mom?"

"Yep."

Sapphire was silent. To be honest, it was supposed to be an insult.

"My mom always told me that a weapon is part of you. You have a special bond with it, making you stronger. You can't live without it. I've got a feeling that's not how you felt about Blue Blood, huh?"

"T-That's ridiculous!" Sapphire yelled. "What, did your mom cry like a baby when her big billhook snapped in half?! HUH?! HUH!? DID SHE!? HUH?!"

Rudolph was silent. It always hurt when Sapphire yelled mean things at him.

But it really hurt when he yelled mean things at him and he was right.

Frowning, Rudolph threw his weapon aside.

"Now we're even." He said, clenching his fiery fists. "I'm not my mother. I don't need my own weapon to get me out of any situation. I still have this."

Rudolph began to charge up a fireball in his hands. Sapphire retreated to his side of the arena, threw his arms back, then forward, with water charging up in them.

The fight had to end soon. There was only a minute left!

Both boys threw the energy forward.

"HAAAAAA!"

"TAKE THIIIIIIIIISSSSSSS!"

Pillars of fire and water collided at the center, creating a massive steam cloud that blocked the entire arena, clouding the view of spectators.

"What happened!?"

"Mom, I can't see!"

"Did he win!? Did he win?!"

"Kids, please!"

As the commotion of the White Rose family calmed down, the kids of the Bumblebee family began coughing, batting the steam away.

As Ruby tried her best to see in the steam, she held her breath.

 _Please yet my baby win._ She thought. _He's gotten so far._

When the steam cleared…..

Rudolph stood atop a defeated Sapphire. The blue boy only had a few first-degree burns, but not that fatal.

"Ha!" Rudolph said. "If you can't take the heat, you are gonna get beat!"

The crowd cheered, with Team RWBY and their kids one of the loudest.

"YAAAAAAAYYYYYY!" Ruby squealed. "That's my boy! I'm so proud of you!"

While most of the crowd was cheering, Weiss turned to her lover and gently cupped her cheeks.

"And I'm so proud of YOU for bringing him into this world."

"Aww, thanks Wei-mmmpph!" Ruby's cute voice was muffled out as Weiss placed her lips against the silver-eyed girl's own. The only ones who noticed were Mei and Winifred. Mei just smiled while Winifred reeled back in disgust and tried his very best not to have a nosebleed.

As the arena reverted back to normal, even Rudolph could see his lovestruck parents. He smiled as their lips parted. It was through their love for each other and him that made him the champion.

 _Thanks Jaune._ He thought. _You've thought me everything you know about combat. Now your student has become the master._

Sapphire got up, coughing. Rudolph had gotten off him, with both their Semblances deactivated.

"You dork." The blue boy said.

"I prefer dolt." Rudolph smirked. As he helped his friend up, he turned to the broken Blue Blood.

"You know, I could have my mom fix that. You really need to upgrade to a stronger material, by the way."

"Well, at least I'm gonna slay more Grimm than you." Sapphire said, dusting off his shoulder.

"Challenge accepted."

"They ain't gonna be afraid of you, kid. Grimm'll easily go for anyone who they think have no silver eyes."

"Well, call me lucky if they run off from me in fear. They'll think I'm my mother."

"You only have so much lucky shots. See ya at school, Son of Ruby."

Rudolph smiled as Sapphire walked away. Afterwards, to celebrate his victory, the family went to one of the restaurants Ruby and Weiss went to when they were dating. After the meal, while Rudolph was waiting outside for his mothers to pay the tip, he heard a voice.

"Hey there!" A young voice called out. Rudolph turned to see the voice. He saw a blonde boy, possibly his age, with blue eyes. With him was a young girl, with red hair and green eyes. As Winifred came out, the two kids introduced themselves.

"Rudolph, is it? The boy who won this year's tournament?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"My name's Jake. This is my sister, Pine."

As Rudolph eyed the two, he noticed Jake had a sword and shield with a sun on it, and Pine had a spear and shield.

 _Wait a minute._ He thought. _They're just like…. like…_

His eyes went wide.

"Is something wrong?" Jake asked.

Rudolph shook his head, snapping out of it.

"No. Nothing's wrong." The redhead said.

"Okay. I just wanted to say that we'll be attending Beacon next week. I'd really like to be your friend. You're like a legend already."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

As the two went off, the rest of Rudolph's family came out. As they went home, Rudolph began to think that his quest to continue his mother's legacy had began sooner than he expected.

He couldn't wait to get started.

 **AN: Hey guys, WorldClassHero here! Lately, I've been hearing all about the future for RWBY. I've seen some art, with WhiteRose and Bumblebee having either two sons or a daughter. So I figured, why not have both of the kids? And yes, I'm also a big Dragon Ball fan as I am a big RWBY fan. I've even included some hidden scenes! For example, the fight between Rudolph and Sapphire is inspired by the fight between Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr. For another example, the ways Rudolph and Sapphire charge up their Semblance powers when the fight is almost over is just like a Kamehameha and a Final Flash. Even though both Jaune and Pyrrha are dead in this timeline, I've added a few more OCs for you Arkos guy's pleasure. Sure, Jake and Pine may not be the same, but they could be Arkos's kids if they were alive! Although Sapphire called the silver eyes stupid, Ruby and Mei couldn't hear him since the crowd was being loud. So only Rudolph and Sapphire could hear what the other was saying. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter on Ruby's son! Next up is Rudolph's younger brother and Weiss's son, Winifred Schnee.**


	2. Winifred Schnee

_Beacon Academy Sparring Rings, 2 years ago_

Ever since his 4th birthday, Winifred Schnee and his older brother, Rudolph Rose, began their training under the tutelage of Jaune Arc, a legend of his time. It was under his wing that the red and white twins learned the art of combat. First, they had begun unarmed combat. Sometimes they would practice against dummies, each other, and for the lesson wrap-up, the sword-wielder himself. Once they gained enough experience, the twins moved on to weapon combat. Rudolph had Red Reaper, Winifred had a rapier and a circular shield, which he called Blizzard. To be more specific, he had named his rapier Bliz, and his shield Zard. During one training battle, the boys had accidently discovered their Semblances. Rudolph had activated his Pyrokinesis out of pure frustration as he got up from being knocked down, refusing to give up. He wanted the lesson to go on as long as possible. Usually, the lessons lasted an hour. During these hours, Mei would have the house to herself as Ruby and Weiss had a date. Once he had seen his brother unleash his power, Winifred began to wonder what his Semblance was. He began to concentrate, and in the blink of an eye, multicolored crystals erupted from his back!

Both his brother and teacher were in utter shock. To the white boy's surprise, there was no pain. Those crystals also turned out to be his source of power, as he discovered he had Cryomancy: The control over ice.

The three decided to put those powers to the test.

As student fought student, Winifred also came up with a clever way to use the crystals to his advantage: as back armor. When Rudolph grappled him from behind, Winifred countered by detracting his crystals far enough to puncture the battle armor Rudolph was wearing. When Blizzard was knocked from his grasp, Winifred used his ice powers to create sculpture duplicates of them. Next, after the training fight, the twins worked as a team against Jaune. Their strength quickly grew, as they were able to both use fire and ice to overpower him.

"Nice job, kids." Arc said as he got up. "Same time next week?"

"Definitely."

"You bet!"

It was through these sessions that the boys developed a bond to Jaune. As if he was the closest thing they ever had to a father. Sadly, however, even good times could pass. The training continued for 2 years. But one tragic day, Winifred and Rudolph learned from their sister Mei that Jaune was dead. The trauma had been to much for Rudolph as he fainted. Winifred asked who was his murderer. It was revealed to be someone posing as Ruby. Thus, everyone, except for those who truly knew Ruby by heart and all their lives, began to believe that the Hero of Remnant had betrayed them. The following day, Winifred and his older brother learned from their parents and sister(They had been out for the night) that they had found and killed Jaune's murderer, which turned out to be a humanoid Grimm called Dust. Now that the WhiteRose family was safe, Winifred knew that his brother would be eager to continue their parents' legacy.

…

 _Present Day_

Winifred was having some time to himself in the forest. Just one week ago, his big brother had emerged victorious in the tournament. At Beacon, he and Rudolph had met up with those kids they saw at the restaurant. Jake and Pine, right? Well, they seemed like nice guys.

Winifred stopped. Did the Earth just tremble?

 _Meh. It's probably nothing._ He thought.

But then, the shaking grew louder. And louder.

"WOAAAAHHHH!" Winifred had to hold onto a tree for support. It was then that a giant figure burst from the ground!

 _Is that…._ Winifred shook his head. _No, it can't be my mother's Arma Gigas! It's too big!_ He looked up…. And his eyes widened.

"Impossible….." He gasped.

What he saw appeared to be another human Grimm, encased in grey armor, with red lines and a grey cape. It even had black skin, like all Grimm. It looked downwards at him, then spoke in a highly sophisticated tone.

 **"** **HUMAN."** It bellowed in a male voice. **"THE SCUM OF THE EARTH…."**

Winifred gasped. This Grimm was supposed to be a legend! A myth!

 _And my brother's friend Sapphire thought the powers of silver eyes weren't real…_

"J-J-Juggernaut." Winifred whispered. He had heard of this creature from his classmates. An urban legend, they called him. "You….. you can't be…"

 **"** **SILENCE!"** Juggernaut boomed. **"YOU SHALL BE EXTERMINATED LIKE THE PARASITE THAT YOU ARE!"** The giant held his right arm high and summoned a massive sword. **"MORTAL SLAYER! GIVE UNTO THIS FILTH, ITS EXTINCTION!"**

Winifred was flooded with memories of this terrible beast. Both Human and Faunus feared this dark lord. Legend has it that he saw no difference in the species who called each other monsters. Legend also had it, that Juggernaut was also called The Grimm King, since he could control the soulless creatures.

The boy gulped. How could he possibly fight a giant knight? All who encountered Juggernaut never survived. This was nothing like a Grimm Dragon!

 _No one's coming to help me._ Winifred thought. _Not my mother, not Ruby, not Mei, not Rudolph. I…. I have to fight him myself!_

Knowing his life was in the balance, Winifred went full power, sprouting crystals and readying Blizzard.

 _I hope you've taught me well, Jaune._ Winifred thought. _Otherwise, I'll be seeing you soon._

 **"** **RRRAAAAHHHH!"** Juggernaut swung down Mortal Slayer, which Winifred dodged. He then froze the sword to the ground, then ran up it. By the time the sword was free, Winifred was on the shoulder. He had to be careful about the giant spike. He ran up to the helmet, which was ominous as it was cool.

 _Speaking of cool…._

Winifred dodged a hand as he got onto the head. With all his might, he dented the helmet with Zard, then stabbed as hard as he could with Bliz into the weak spot.

 **"** **GAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"** Juggernaut screamed as he trashed around. **"NO…. HOW CAN THIS BE…. I… AM THE SAVOIR OF THIS WORLD…."**

Winifred took a deep breath, then leaped off the helmet as the behemoth began to freeze up. Thinking fast, he cast an ice shield around himself, which shattered on impact. He then ran as fast as he could as the Juggernaut-cicle began to fall forward.

The helmet was mere inches from his body when the knight shattered onto the ground. Breathing heavily, Winifred calmed down from his fright.

"Man…." He gasped. "The others aren't gonna believe me after I tell them this. Maybe I'll say that I just fought a lone Ursa." As he walked away, he couldn't help but feel that Juggernaut wouldn't be killed so easily. He would return, eventually, to destroy both Human and Faunus-kind. Enemies would have to unite. Winifred smiled. This might be a chance for peace. And when the giant returned, Winifred, along with the rest of his team, would be ready.

Yeah, they could SO do this.

 **AN: Pretty cool, huh? Although, it's sad to see a bond easily broken. FYI, the crystals on Winifred's back is inspired by some fan art of Wiess, who some called a hedgehog. For those of you who seem interested in Juggernaut, here's some advice. Look on DeviantArt, then look under Omnimon1996. You'll find the badass behemoth there. Anyway, that's all for the WhiteRose brothers. Now, onward to their cousins, the Bumblebee brothers! Next up is the son of Blake Belladonna, Shadow "Black" Belladonna.**


	3. Black Belladonna

_Beacon Academy, 2 years ago_

As the four boys entered their dorm, Rudolph gasped and fell to his knees.

"You….. you guys…." He stammered.

Shadow "Black" Belladonna stared at his cousin, utterly confused.

"This is….. this is….." Rudolph began to shed tears of joy.

"THIS IS THE EXACT SAME ROOM OUR PARENTS WERE IN ALL THOSE YEARS AGO!"

As the redhead ran into the empty dorm, Black stared at him.

"How can you tell?" Black asked. "This place is empty, just like the others."

"I've always known." Rudolph sniffed. "I know this place like the back of my two hands."

Winifred sighed, rolling his white eyes.

"You may be my brother, but sometimes you're like my mother." He groaned.

"So, are we gonna unpack and decorate now or what?" Solar "Yao" Xiao Long asked.

Rudolph shot up.

"YES! LET'S DO IT!"

After many hours, Black saw the area as it once was before. It was basically all Rudolph's idea, the Human-Faunus hybrid thought. Possibly a tribute to the ones before them. The Crimson Kid had planned out everything perfectly, from the bunk beds to the wallpaper to everything else. He even brought back the sheets!

"AGH! Gross!" Winifred yelled as he climbed onto his bed. "Someone peed and bled on mine!"

Rudolph's face turned scarlet. Due to his extreme knowledge of the romance between Weiss and Ruby, he knew exactly who did that.

"Sorry, I thought I had that washed."

The right bunks were taken by Rudolph, on the top, and Winifred, on the bottom. The left ones had Black, on the bottom, and Yao, on the top.

"What next, cousin?" Shadow asked, scratching his back hair and cat ears. "You packed the exact same clothes they wore too?"

"Uhh, no." Rudolph said. "Those are women uniforms! I just got the boys uniforms."

Seeing a furry rope near him, Black smirked. He tugged on it, making Yao yelp in pain.

 _Maybe this bunk arrangement does have some benefits after all._ Black thought, mischievously.

As Rudolph began to assign classes to himself and the others, Black began to think that this could be a great first year.

…

 _Present day_

Okay, so far so good. Black was in the library, since he apparently inherited his mom's liking for reading. Near him, Yao was seeing some sort of anime show on his scroll. Last he heard, it was called Dragon Boy. It was either about a boy with dragon wings returning a princess to her homeland, or a staff-wielding kid with a monkey tail traveling the world searching for seven magical wish-granting balls. Winifred was seeing a few comic books and manga about ninjas, shinobi girls, pirates, and giant humanoid monsters that ate people. The white-haired boy had taken a liking to it. Rudolph was also seeing some manga on a computer. The panel he was on depicted a man wearing orange martial arts clothing fighting another man in blue battle armor in a desert. Black was just reading about the history of Remnant. Basically the two gods, their four relics, creation of man, Faunus, Grimm, etc.

But there was one part that made him stop cold.

The book was…. updated. It showed everything his parents and aunts had been through! It had the fall of Beacon, the final battle with Salem, everything! Black couldn't believe it! The book even called Team RWBY the four Heroes of Remnant! The Huntresses of Legend! No wonder he, his brother, and cousins were treated with such respect here!

Black could also remember the time when the teams were announced. It was 2 years ago. Rudolph, Winifred, Black, and Yao were called Team RWBY 2. Rudolph had basically squealed like his mother. Even better, their team had been the first to be announced.

"Yes, you heard that right!" The professor had said. "These four boys are the sons of the legendary Team RWBY, who saved Remnant from the Grimm forces many years ago!"

Many other teams followed, such as QRTZ. Black forgot who led it, but he did remember this guy called Terra Hillsworth. He was a little gentlemanly and 18 years old. His weapon, Death Caliber, was both a longsword, a gun, and a sniper rifle. His Semblance, if Black could remember correctly, was Darkness. Black presumed that he and his own friends got in at an early age since they were offspring of heroes. Black also remembered that he and Yao met some sort of young band calling themselves The Sirens. The group consisted of three girls, Shela Gold, Kaydence Vinnoli, and Yue Starling. All of their Semblances were Hypnotism. What Yao really liked, however, was that their weapons, a bass guitar, a keytar, and an electric guitar, each had a retractable blade. As for Black, he seemed a little interested in fighting Terra. Luckily, he knew just where to do that.

…

Focusing back on the present day, Black was at the sparring rings, with Black Sun at the ready. With his arm cannon locked and loaded, he prepared to do battle with the fellow shadow Semblancer.

"Do you really wish to do battle?" Terra asked. "You are but a mere child!"

"Not just A mere child." Black smirked. "Does the name Blake Belladonna mean anything to you?"

"Why, of course!" Hillsworth smiled. "She was one of the legendary-." He gasped. "My word! You must be….."

"Yep. What gave it away?" Shadow smirked, his black eyes gleaming.

"You have her hair. And her ears." Terra remarked. "You are among one of the most fascinating Faunus I have ever laid eyes upon."

"You want fascinating?" Black asked. "You're not the only one who can control the darkness." He concentrated, then vanished into thin air!

"What on earth-? Ung!" Terra found himself attacked by an unseen force.

 **"** **What's wrong, Terry?"** An invisible Black taunted. **"You can't hit what you can't see?"**

As Terra readied his sword, his eyes spotted a shadow without a body running on the walls. Using his own shadow, Terra kicked Black in the chest, then threw the living shadow from the wall. Countering, Black fired a projectile of dark matter from his arm cannon. Terra blocked it, then moved in.

Preparing himself for melee combat, Black detracted the bee-like stinger on Black Sun's barrel, then thrusted his fist forward. Blade met Blade, and Dark Matter met Bullet. Black even used his Faunus instincts to detect incoming danger as he sensed an incoming blow to the head. He ducked, then countered with a sweep attack. Once Terra was on the ground, Black pointed Black Sun at his opponent.

"Looks like I'm the better Darkness Semblance user, huh?" He taunted.

"I… must say…." Terra coughed. "That was indeed a good fight. You have your mother within you."

"Within me, huh? Wait until you see my sister. She used some real Faunus fury to kill her mom's former master."

"Oh my. Was she devastated?"

"Li didn't say. I'm pretty sure that she was. And a bit joyful. He was the one he chopped off my dad's arm, after all."

"Father? Why, I'm afraid you have the wrong gender!"

"Nah, Yang wants to be seen as a father figure. Li calls her by name, but Solar and I just call her Dad."

"Ah, so Yao is just a nickname?"

"Yep, pretty much."

As Terra recovered and got back up, Black retracted Black Sun back into the metal bracelet on his right arm.

"Well Mr. Hillsworth," Black smiled. "I think we're gonna get along just fine."

 **AN: Yeah, so I borrowed more content from Omnimom1996, what can I say? For bonus points, try to spot the various anime/manga references I put in the library scene. And for those of you who read Blooming Love of the White Rose, you probably know what or who caused Winifred's bedsheets to be such a mess. Last, but not least, ladies and gentlemen, The son of Yang Xiao Long, Yao Xiao Long!**


	4. Yao Xiao Long

_Belladonna Xiao Long Residence, a few weeks ago_

Solar "Yao" Xiao Long woke up, his eyes not in happiness or fear, but in confusion.

"That must have been the weirdest dream I've ever had." He said to himself. He had dreamed that his sister, Li Belladonna, had been dating his cousin, Mei Schnee. And when they had kissed, he was so shocked that he had woken up.

He sat up and yawned. Man, what time was it? As his brother, Shadow "Black" Belladonna, got up, Yao fixed his already messed up yellow hair. Sure, it was always looking messy, with his wild attitude and everything. As he got dressed, Yao looked at himself in the mirror. His yellow eyes and long cat-like tail were a bit droopy.

"You're up early." Black said. "I heard you gasp or something."

"Yeah, well, I dreamed that Sis and Mei were dating and then kissed."

"EWWW, WHAT?!"

"It was weird and everything. I mean, they're already family!"

"Speaking of which, weren't Mom and Dad going out today?"

"I think so. What time is it?"

Yao checked his scroll. It was…. 12:00!? How could he have slept an entire morning?! He must've stayed awake while hearing his parents "do it". Sure, he didn't mind it, since Yang badly wanted to do it with Blake every now and then. He couldn't hear much, but he could make out giggles, kisses, ticklish laughing, mewing, and a few moans.

 _As if Dad wants to have another kid. Sheesh, she's already got us!_ Yao thought.

The two of them headed downstairs, about to have breakfast/lunch. Since Li was outside, the twins headed outside to say good morning.

That's when they froze.

A streak of red roses faded away, with Li panting heavily. She turned around, saw her brothers, and her face fell. Seeing her all bruised, Yao and Black could only say one thing.

"That…"

"Was…"

"AWESOME!" The twins yelled. "Best training session ever!"

Li breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey Sis, wanna fight me?" Yao asked excitedly. "I wanna see if my eyes can turn red and if I can fight like a superhero!"

"Yeah!" Black said. "And I wanna see if my hair can turn yellow if I scream at the top of my lungs like that!"

"Um, sorry, but no." Li said, taking off Gen Break. "Why don't you boys get something to eat? You moms will be back soon. Last I checked, it'll rain soon."

The boys responded with a sad "awwwww….". As Li got inside, Black asked her something.

"So, how's your girlfriend?" He asked.

Angrily, Li punched the air and came to a halt when her fist was inches from his face, making him flinch.

"STOP SAYING THAT MEI IS MY GIRLFRIEND!" She roared. "I swear, if you say that to her, I am gonna break your nose!"

With a little bit of fear in their eyes, the boys ran upstairs.

"Did you just say that to her?!" Yao snapped at his older brother. "About my dream?!"

"Hey, it was just a guess!"

Yao froze.

"Wait. She said, 'stop saying'. Did you….. have the dream before I did?"

"Well, I saw her and Mei hug each other the other day, so I thought that they were bonding."

Yao sighed.

"Well, Li said a storm was coming. If the power doesn't go out, I think I see a couple of my shows."

The yellow kid then heard the door open. Mom and Dad were home. As the first few water droplets began to splat the ground, Yao got onto his bed and got his scroll. Black went downstairs to eat. Yao watched as the main protagonist, a young kid with a tail, just like him, used a staff to attack a wintery outpost. Guns were blazing, but the boy wasn't even hit.

 _Who knows?_ Yao thought with a smile. _That could be me one day._

…

 _Present Day_

As Yao went through the town at night, he came across an eerie place. As he peeked inside, Yao saw a mysterious man raiding the place. The blonde boy smirked.

 _Walked right in without saying goodbye, huh?_ Solar thought. _Alright, first I'm gonna charge headfirst at him. Then, I'm gonna…._

Suddenly, Yao gasped. He had a flashback. Of _that_ night. The night when his mother was put in extreme grief.

The night when his father lost her right arm.

Panicked, and gasping for breath, Yao hugged the wall.

 _What am I doing?_ Yao thought, terrified. _If I had tired to stop that guy without a plan, I could've…._

Tears in his eyes, Yao looked at his own right arm.

 _I could've….._

The man could've had a sword or any other really sharp weapon. Yao could have been through what his dad had, only worse. He could've been dead. He could've died. Swallowing, Yao balled up his right fist.

 _It's just the past, Yao!_ The boy convinced himself. _Now's not the time! What you have to do is the right thing!_

Yao then dashed through the front entrance…

Only to find that the man was gone.

And he took whatever he wanted with him.

Yao fell to his knees, dumbstruck.

"You….. YOU IDIOT!" He screamed at himself. In a fit of rage, Yao slammed his fist against the floor.

"YOU COWARD!" Yao yelled at himself. "YOU COULDN'T STOP JUST ONE MAN BECAUSE YOU WERE SO AFRAID! YOU WERE SCARED ABOUT SOMETHING THAT DIDN'T HAPPEN! YOU WEREN'T GONNA LOSE YOUR ARM, AND THAT GUY WASN'T THE SAME MAN! BECAUSE OF YOUR HESITATION, YOUR FEAR, YOU LET HIM GET AWAY! ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS STOP HIM FROM ROBBING THIS PLACE, AND YOU SCREWED UP! WHY?! WHY WERE YOU EVEN AFRAID IN THE FIRST PLACE, YAO XIAO LOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!"

As he screamed out in frustration, Yao's hair began to stand upwards, and a yellow aura exploded around him. When he was breathing heavily, Yao noticed the aura around him.

"What the heck?" Yao began to examine his body. Quickly, he raced to the nearby mirror.

"Woah….."

He looked awesome! His hair was upwards, and he felt stronger. This was…. just like his father's Semblance! However, he still had his yellow eyes.

Just as he was about to leave, something shone brightly into his eyes!

"GAH!"

As his vision adjusted, he saw that the light source was coming from himself!

"It's light…" Yao remarked, seeing that he didn't just inherit his father's power. "My Semblance is Light."

He decided to stay in the building a little longer, to test out his new powers. He figured out he had Self-Illumination, the ability to throw balls of light, and even throw a massive sun-like sphere!

 _Wow, this is awesome!_ Yao smiled. _Wait until Mom, Dad, Black, and Li hear about this! Especially Dad!_

After figuring out how to deactivate his Semblance, Yao rushed back home.

…

It had been a day ever since Yao discovered his powers. His "father", Yang, was amazed that not only her daughter gained a part of her powers, but also her youngest son. This morning, Yao had trained with Li, with both using their father's power. But now, Yao was in the forest, fighting something a lot more tougher than his big sister.

"UNGH!" Yao groaned as he hit a tree. The figure, yet another humanoid Grimm, laughed.

 **"** **What's wrong, kid?"** The Grimm, calling himself Deceiver, the Wolf in Sheep's Clothing. Beside him was some sort of Grimm-y vehicle, possibly resembling a motorbike. Yao had heard the guy call it Nidhogg, the Chomper of Remnant. **"You still wanna mess with me, punk!?"**

"You…" Yao coughed. "You're like an evil twisted version of my dad."

 **"** **And you're like her if she was a boy."** Deceiver taunted, twirling his chain weapons. **"Still though, pretty neat light show. But the way you were screaming and the thing with your hair? WAAAYYYY too cliché."**

"Hey, I'm not fully like my dad! I'm not always cocky!"

 **"** **Well then, I bet, unlike Daddy, you're not a cat-loving, sex-obsessed kid-raper?"**

If Yao wasn't furious before, he definitely was now.

"MY FATHER IS NOT A PERVERT!"

 **"** **Okay, okay, I get it, Monkey-Tail Boy."**

"Just stop talking! And it's not a monkey tail! It's a cat tail!"

Yao then charged at Deceiver, and the two resumed their battle. With this much power, Yao didn't even need a weapon! Sure, his dad had bullet-firing gauntlets, his mom had twin swords, his sister had spiked gauntlets, and his brother had a FREAKING ARM CANNON, and Yao?

He WAS a weapon. A weapon only he could wield.

Deceiver whipped his chains around to deflect light orbs, then attempted to throw him by the tail.

Yao quickly backflipped away, then noticed a very long stick near him. He picked it up and began using it as a staff.

 _Hey! This is just like Dragon Boy!_ Yao thought. _It's like I'm living an episode rather than watching it!_

 **"** **A stick?!"** Deceiver laughed. **"Are you pathetic or what?!"**

"I'm what."

Yao then pole-vaulted himself right up to Deceiver's head and kicked him in the face!

"Let's kiss and make up. I'll let my foot do the smooching!"

Deceiver fell backwards, onto the ground.

 **"** **uhhhhhh….."**

Smirking, Yao gave Deceiver a thumbs-down. Sure, his dad used a more inappropriate hand gesture, but this was more funnier.

As he was walking away, Yao suddenly heard a beast-like engine roar.

He turned around…. And gulped.

 **"** **Where do you think you're going, kid?!"** Deceiver laughed, riding Nidhogg. **"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

Thinking fast, Yao backflipped into the air, then landed right on the Dark Bumblebee.

"Mind if I hitch a ride?"

He then began to pummel Deceiver, causing the Bumblebee bastardization to swerve out of control.

 **"** **Gah! What gives?! I can't see!"**

"Sorry, what was that? I don't speak Grimm!"

After a few minutes of bike-battling, Yao leaped off…

Causing Nidhogg to fall off a cliff!

 **"** **BAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"** Seconds later, a massive explosion was heard. Yao turned to the cliff, then bowed. He then burst out laughing as Deceiver was practically dancing on his burning bike, yelling **"OW OOH AH AW OH BADAA OW OOH AW OH BADAA!"**.

 _Alright then,_ Yao Xiao Long thought, as he punched his palms.

 _Who's next?_

 **AN: Yes, before you ask, Deceiver and Nidhogg are also some of Omnimon1996's work. Plus, Yao does inherit his dad's badassery, am I right? I'll even give you a few guesses to what inspired Dragon Boy, Yao's favorite show. I even included a little more Dragon Ball Easter Eggs here. Plus, that bike battle was inspired by the 2011 Lego Ninjago Short(Remember that?). Oh, and one more thing, you're expecting this to be over, right? NOPE! Next up is all of the kids, working together as Team RWBY 2! Stay tuned, it's gonna be epic!**


	5. Team RWBY 2

_Beacon Academy, 2 years ago_

This was it. The moment Rudolph had been waiting for a long time. It was time to announce the teams. Since he, Winifred, Black, and Yao were treated with such respect, from both students and teachers, Rudolph was praying as hard as he could that the four of them would become a team.

"First," The professor announced. "We will announce the most important of teams! And thus, I give to you….."

 _Me, Winifred, Black and Yao!_ Rudolph pleaded over and over. _PleasepleasepleasepleasePRETTYPLEEEEEEAAAAASSSSEEEEEE!_

"TEAM RWBY 2!"

When he saw the silhouettes of himself, his brother, and cousins on the screen, Rudolph squealed like his mom in joy.

"YES!" He screamed. "YESYESYESYESYEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS!" Laughing happily, he hugged and squeezed Winifred tightly!

"GAH! Let me go, you dolt!" Winifred snapped.

"Yes, you heard that right!" The professor said. "These four boys are the sons of the legendary Team RWBY, who saved Remnant from the Grimm forces many years ago!"

 _So that's why we're like kings here._ Black smiled.

"Alright! This is gonna be awesome!" Yao yelled in triumph.

As the four boys went onto the stage, Rudolph couldn't help but shed tears of joy.

 _I…. I did it…._ He thought. _WE did it. We've become a team. A REAL team! This couldn't get any better!_

"And the leader of Team RWBY 2 will be none other than the legendary son of Ruby Rose herself, Rudolph Rose!" The professor exclaimed.

When he heard THAT, Rudolph became ecstatic with joy. He didn't even dare pinch himself, for this was no dream, even though he had dreamed of this day all his life!

Among the crowd, voices ran out. Some were filled with joy:

"I can't believe it!"

"First Team RWBY, then their kids!"

"I just witnessed history!"

"Someone pinch me, I must be dreaming! No, wait, I was just kidding, don't pinch me! OW!"

Others were surprised:

"This can't be possible!"

"They're leaving their legacy in these kids?! They're only four years old! They possibly don't even know how to fight!"

"Aw man, I was really expecting their daughters to make the cut. They're older!"

"What….. just happened?!"

Rudolph began to cry on the inside. He could almost hear Summer's voice.

 _You've done well._ He heard her say. _Your mother would be very, very proud of you._

"T….Thank you…." Rudolph said through his tears. He was crying like a little kid had gotten a puppy for Christmas.

"Hey, are you okay?" Yao asked.

"Okay?" Rudolph asked his cousin. "I'm more than okay! I'm so excited right now! THIS IS THE GREATEST DAY OF MY LIFE!"

As the new Team RWBY 2 celebrated their creation, it was time to announce the other teams. Rudolph was crying harder then he ever did, as if thanking everyone in the whole world for making this happen. Everything else was a blur. The Crimson Kid didn't care or pay attention to the other announcements. He had made his parents proud.

…

"MOM! MOM!" Rudolph yelled, bursting through the front door. "I MADE IT! I MADE IT!" He threw himself into Ruby's arms, crying so hard.

"What happened?" Ruby asked her son, not knowing what was going on, and deeply worried.

Winifred decided to speak up for his bawling brother.

"He-."

"MEWINIFREDBLACKANDYAOWEREFORMEDINTOTEAMRWBY2ANDIWASMADETHELEADERIMSOHAPPYRIGHTNOWYOUMUSTFEELVERYVERYVERYPROUDFORMEBWAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!" Rudolph burst out.

Despite the rapid speech, Ruby heard her son loud and clear. Squealing, she hugged her son tightly.

"I sure am proud of you." She sniffed. "Now you know how I felt back then."

Winifred decided to tell his other mother, but she was smiling when he went to her.

"Why are you-?"

"I heard the whole thing. I couldn't be any more prouder of you."

"Hang on, you WHAT?!" Mei yelled to her red-haired brother.

Rudolph then explained the situation to her, in which she smiled too.

"I'M THE LEADER OF TEAM RWBY 2!" Rudolph screamed over and over again.

"Yeesh, as if I just forgot that a few seconds ago." Mei said. "So, what did your cousins think of it?"

…

"So, how was school today?" Yang asked her sons.

"We got in!" Black said.

"Yep!" Yao chimed in. "You're looking at half of the newly formed Team RWBY 2!"

Upon hearing that, Yang hugged her blonde boy.

"That's so great of you, sweetie." She sniffed.

"So, what did your cousins think of it?" Blake asked, putting her book down.

"Winifred was okay with it." Black asked. "As for Rudolph-."

"He cried like a baby?" Li guessed.

"Well, sort of." Yao said.

"Hey, I know that he badly wanted to be a leader of a team." Li smiled.

"Speaking of which, he cried happy tears because he was MADE the leader!" Black said.

"That's great." His mother said. "You four are gonna be just like us. You will be the ones to continue our story."

Black smiled as he looked up at Blake.

"Yes." He said. "We sure will."

…

 _Present Day_

"So, uh, there's something I've always wanted to tell you, Dad."

"Yes? What is it, sweetie?"

Yao and Yang were having some time to themselves. Yao had finally decided to tell her how he got his powers.

"Have I ever told you how I gained my Semblance?"

"Um, no, I don't think you ever did."

"Well, the other night, I was at the town and…. I was at this one building. And I saw a strange man robbing it."

"Did… did you try to stop him?"

"I tried to. But then…. I remembered."

"Remembered what?"

"That night."

"What night?"

"The night when you… you lost….."

Yao gulped. As Yang remembered, she looked at her mechanical arm.

"Oh."

"I hesitated. I was so afraid. Afraid that I would lose my own arm too. And possibly…." Yao gulped. "Die."

He continued the story.

"When I finally pulled myself together, I went to stop him. And then…. And then….." Yao began to shed tears.

"What? What happened?!"

"The man was gone. And whatever he was looking for, he took it with him."

Yao looked at his father with tears in his eyes.

"I…I let him get away. I could've stopped him, but my fears got in the way. I…. I was so mad at myself."

"Oh, sweetie, it's not your fault." Yang patted his head.

"Who else could've stopped him?!" Yao yelled. "I was the only one who saw him, and I was a coward! A fraidy cat! Someone who was too afraid to do what was right! I screamed at myself with such rage. It was like I would never forgive myself. And then….."

"That's when you unleashed your Semblance?"

"Yeah. That's when I discovered my powers. What I could do. Like Li, I had part of your Semblance. Except I didn't have red eyes. Just the yellow hair, like I always do."

Yang smiled.

"I'm so proud of you finally unlocking your powers." She said. "But then again, I am so sorry for what you had to go through to get them."

"Don't worry, Dad." Yao said hopefully. "The next time I see someone doing something wrong…."

His golden eyes stared at his father's purple ones with such determination.

"I WON'T let them get away."

…

This was it. Team RWBY 2's first mission and battle. They had to clear out Grimm forces from an abandoned temple, so that the Dust within could be easily extracted. Rudolph was determined to succeed. He wouldn't accept failure on his first mission!

"Alright team, LET'S GO!" He ordered. As the boys began their battle with the Grimm, Rudolph remained focused the whole time. One wrong move, someone could die. If he was unlucky, that someone could be him. With Red Reaper at the ready, Ruby Jr leaped into the fray, decapitating two Beowolves in front and behind him. Winifred had dodged an Ursa, then froze it in place with Blizzard. Black was using Black Sun to open fire on a Nevermore. As he charged up a massive energy beam, his eyes turned a fiery red.

"RAAAAAAHHHHH!" A black beam of dark energy shot out of Black Sun, piercing the giant bird. Yao was at full power, fighting a Boarbatusk. Once all the Grimm were gone, Rudolph breathed a sigh of relief. Around him were the dead bodies of unknown Huntsmen and Huntresses, who had previously failed.

 _Good thing we weren't one of them._ The redhead smiled. However, just as he order his team to get the Dust….

One of the bodies opened its eyes.

As the four boys looked in horror, the bodies began to change. As they got up, their features became more Grimm-like. Soon, Team RWBY 2 was surrounded by undead Grimm humans!

 **"** **Hisssssss… GRRAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"** The Revenants roared and charged at the boys. As they fought, Rudolph had many questions.

 _What did the Grimm do to them?!_ He thought. After enough force, the Revenants were pushed back and knocked down….

Only to get right back up and regenerate any lost limbs!

 **"** **THEY MUST NOT ESCAPE."** The Revenants spoke in union, as if something was speaking to them. **"KILL THEM! RAAAAAHHHH!"**

These Grimm were nothing the team had faced! Rudolph was beginning to get worried.

 _These guys were once human!_ The Crimson Kid thought. _How can we possibly fight them off without hurting… NO! These guys were dead before! It doesn't matter!_

Thus, with all their might, Team RWBY 2 managed to slay all that was left of the deceased humans and Faunus. Panting heavily, as the Grimm features faded, the team extracted the Dust.

"So, what do you think those…. things were?" Yao asked.

"I have no idea." Winifred sighed. "But that voice…. It seemed….. familiar somehow."

"Those poor guys….." Black sighed. "Something seemed to control them. But what?"

"We'll have to find out another time." Rudolph said. "For now, let's get these babies back to the Academy."

…

The next day, after a hard day of classes and studying, Rudolph had just finished the last of his homework. Just like his mother before him, he was taking his work as a Huntsman very seriously. Just in 2 years here, he had made tons of friends. What could he say? Rudolph was very popular, being the son of Ruby Rose. One of his new friends was a young Faunus boy with brown rabbit ears and dark glasses. He couldn't clearly remember, but Rudolph thought the boy said his name was Covet, and that he was a Human-Faunus hybrid, the son of two people called Coco and Velvet. Rudolph had never heard of those two before. The redhead had also met another pair of siblings called Nova and Lee. When the Crimson Kid realized something, he asked the two who their parents were, but he didn't get the answer he was expecting: Nora and Lie. On the other hand, Sapphire said that the redhead's name mostly suited Christmas, which Rudolph didn't really mind. Once he got into bed, Rudolph began to not only dream, but imagine the very things he would accomplish to continue the legacy of Ruby Rose.

…

There was no mistaking it. Yao Xiao Long was dreaming again. But this wasn't a weird one like Mei and Li in love or anything. This seemed more like…. a memory. As he wandered the nightly beaches, he noticed two figures in the distance. He could easily make them out: His parents when they were younger.

He smiled. Just like his father and Ruby were siblings, or in this case, half-siblings, Yao felt like he and Rudolph were becoming like half-brothers themselves.

"So, it's finally over." Yang smiled to the cat girl.

"Yeah." Blake smiled back. "Who knew that Ruby had such power within her?"

"I know, right?" Yang laughed. "She was basically unstoppable! Salem didn't even stand a chance!"

"Yeah, I'm proud of her. And you."

The blonde blushed a little.

"Well, I, uh, really didn't do anything. Unless you count me pounding the witch and getting my ass kicked."

The two laughed a little. Yao then began to see memories. Of everything his parents had been through together, right up to their current moment here.

 _I know they're gonna do it._ Yao smiled. _They're gonna do it!_

"Hey, um, Blakey?"

"Yeah?"

The blonde walked up to the Faunus…. and hugged her.

"You've probably known this for a long time, or you've felt the same way, but….."

Yang gulped.

"I love you, my little lovely kitten."

After a moment of silence, Yao saw his mother smile and purr.

"I was hoping you'd say that." She smiled. "Because I love you too, my big beautiful sunshine."

Yao watched as Blake and Yang began to hold each other….

And kiss each other on the lips.

As disgusting as it looked, Yao didn't want to look away. Now that he thought about it, it didn't look gross at all. He didn't even have a nosebleed!

As he saw the kissing Bumblebee beauties becoming black and yellow silhouettes under Remnant's full cracked moon, Yao smiled as the dream faded into nothing. The last thing he heard was both his mother and father's voices, whispering to each other.

"I love you." They both said at the exact same time.

…

When Yao woke up the next morning, he noticed that he was bleeding from the nose a little. And he was drooling a bit. Gross. He looked around and saw his brother and Winifred were still asleep.

Suddenly, Yao heard a whistle blowing. It was loud, which woke up the black and white boys. If Yao was correct, he knew exactly who did that.

"GOOOOD MORNING, TEAM RWBY 2!" Rudolph said. Winifred smiled.

"Just like the good old days." He smirked.

"Brings back memories, huh Yao?" Black yawned.

"Yep." The yellow youngster grinned. "Déjà vu all over again."

As Rudolph got ready for this day's classes, he looked up with a bright smile.

"You've done Remnant proud, Ruby Rose." The silver-eyed girl's son said. He then took off running.

"NOW IT'S MY TURN!"

…

 _?_

The iron knight, reverted back to human size, sat upon his black throne. With Mortal Slayer at his side, nothing would be able to stop him. And yet…

 **"** **Humans and Faunus wage war over each other constantly."** Juggernaut said to himself. **"For centuries one has called the other a monster. Only I can save them from the monsters they never truly see: Themselves. This world has been corrupted by both of their ways. It may take me years, decades, to undo all they have wrought. No matter. My immortality can be of use. Those who are deceased, however, were worthlessly useless. It seems that someone new stands in my way. Four…. children."**

The Grimm King laughed mirthlessly.

 **"** **Not just mere children, however."** He guessed. **"The soulless have told me that these four boys are…. special. Of course. The blood of the Four runs throughout them. But eventually, this 'Ruby' will easily be shattered. If it's predecessor refused to break before that foolish queen, then this new, fragile one will easily tremble in my grasp. The Red will be covered in its own blood. The White shall never be the ruler of its own kingdom. The Black will see only the darkness that controls it. The Yellow shall be destroyed by its own power. Not even the Relics of the Gods can prevent me from fulfilling my destiny. You have made no mistake, Brother of Darkness. It was the Brother of Light that never saw the error of his ways. I will show them to him myself."**

Juggernaut stood up, readying Mortal Slayer.

 **"** **This will be a new beginning; no end shall ever come."**

He raised his weapon high, commanding the Grimm forces to charge forward.

 **"** **Remnant will not wait for its parasites to be burnt."**

 **AN: Pretty cool, huh? What is in store for our new heroes of this new generation? Prepare for an all-new adventure, for even though the days of Team RWBY are over, the legend of Team RWBY 2 had only just begun. Until we meet again, this is WorldClassHero, signing out!**


End file.
